Two Sides of a Coin
by Negima Uzumaki
Summary: After an agrument with Misty, Ash leaves her and Brock to become a Pokemon master on his own. While in China he comes across his cousin Ranma and Uncle Genma. Watch as the group heads to Jusenkyo and then into Nerima.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of any of these characters so please don't

sue for I out of money.

Chapter One: Together forever?

Ash was on his journey to become a pokemon master. It seemed that hen

was

determined to do so ever since he was born. Just before Ash fought for

his

4th badge, on his 11th birthday, Misty had an arguement with Ash. This

alone was not unusual, unless you include the parts where Misty slipped

and

accidentally said some things about Ash becoming a pokemon master.

"Well if you're so great, Mr. Pokemon master, why do you need us to

follow

and help you through your journey?" Misty asked.

"Who said I wanted you to come? I can manage just fine by myself!"

Ash

yelled.

"I'm not following you because I want to help! I'm still waiting for

you to

pay me back for my bike! Remember, the one you destroyed!" Misty

put

her hands on her hips, "I would love to see you manage alone without

our

help Mr. Pokemon master!"

"I'll show you! I'm going to sleep," and Ash turned and left.

'Maybe I over did it…' Misty thought as she went to her room.

The next morning, when she woke up, she went to Ash's room and knocked

on

his door.

"Get up Ash! It's morning and I don't think you want to miss another

battle

with Lieutenant Surge!" Misty called.

'This should get him to his feet' she thought. Minutes passed and

there was

still no reply. Misty started to get worried, and she opened Ash's

door and

entered.

"Ash, are you st…." stopping Misty looked around. The room was empty,

but

two items that caught her attention, two envelopes lying on the

nightstand.

She quickly picked them up, and saw that one was addressed to her and

the

other to Brock. She quickly opened her envelope, and as she read the

letter, wad of cash fell into her lap.

Dear Misty,

You're right, I have been depending on you two too much. A real

master has

to be independent and strong willed. I have left my travel money with

you

to pay for your bike. I won't need this money because I need to learn

how

to survive in the wilderness.

Well, it was nice traveling with you and thanks for lending your bike

to me.

If you didn't I don't know what would've happen to Pikachu. Thanks

again

and good-bye.

From,

Ash Ketchum

Misty sat there staring at the letter and money, speechless. She

didn't

notice Brock until he shook her out of shock.

"What's wrong Misty?" Brock asked, "Do you know where Ash is? I've

been

calling you guys for 5 minutes!"

Misty handed Brock his letter from Ash.

"Huh? Wha…?" Brock mumbled as he took the letter, and began to read

it.

Dear Brock,

I'm sorry I had to cut our trip short. Last night, Misty made me

realize

something, and the more I think about it, the more I see she is right.

Sorry I couldn't say my good byes in person, but I knew if I had, you

would've persuaded me to stay.

Well, I'm sorry, but I assure you the next trip we have together will

be the

best one yet. Continue on your journey to become a Pokemon Breeder and

hopefully, our paths will cross again.

I'll send word to you when we can have the trip, but don't tell Misty.

Thank you very much and good-bye. We'll meet again.

From,

Ash Ketchum

Brock reread the letter shocked and unsure of what to think. "What did

you

actually said to him Misty?" Brock asked in a calm voice.

Misty who was nervous at Brock's calmness, but replied, "All I said was

that

he depended a lot on us to become a Pokemon Mast… OH MY GOD! What

have I

done!" Misty, realizing her mistake, shakily sat on Ash's bed.

"I just hope I can find him… Do you want to find him?" Brock asked.

"Yes, it's my fault. I've gotta find him to apologize." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What happens to Ash?

After the fight with Misty, Ash left and battled Lt. Surge with a new

determination. It was a determination few people had, and with it, he

won

his 4th badge.

As Ash traveled, he got lost as usual, and he reached an unknown city

In the

outskirts of the town, he found someone camping out in the forest, and

decided to ask for directions.

Two people were training with some sort of martial arts. Ash saw and

recognized a boy about his age.

"Hey Ranma! What are you doing here?" Ash yelled.

"Ash? Is that you?" Ranma asked.

"An opening!" the larger man yelled as he kicked Ranma down to ground.

"Hey what cha do that for!" Ranma yelled as he launched a kick, which

obviously caught the man of guard, and swept him to the ground.

"Um, is that you Uncle Genma?" Ash asked.

"Mpph…"

"Ash how have you been?" Ranma asked obviously excited to see one his

cousins.

"I'm okay. What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I'm on a training trip with Pops. What are you doing here?"

Ash explained his journey and why he left.

"Wow! Tough life. Well, why don't you travel with us and learn

martial

arts? I need a good sparing partner." Ranma said as he waved his

fists

around.

"I don't know…" Ash said doubtfully.

"It'll make you stronger and a better 'Pokemon Master'," Ranma said,

emphasizing pokemon master.

"Alright I'll do it!" Ash replied quickly when he heard about being a

better pokemon master.

Ranma laughed, then he heard something say 'pika'. "What the…?" Ranma

said

as a small yellow mouse jumped out of no where.

"Let me introduce you to my best friend, Pikachu! Pikachu, meet my

best

cousin, Ranma," Ash announced.

Pikachu nodded and walked up to Ranma and stuck its little paw out.

Ranma

shook it. "Nice to meet you Pikachu." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Well we better start your training in the Anything Goes Martial Arts

if you

want to be at least decent. Don't take me lightly because I'm a hard

trainer!" Ranma said.

Ash had a huge sweat drop. "Okay…" Ash said slowly feeling that he

was

going regret his decision.

Meanwhile…

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite each other within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the star above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meaowth that's right!"

"What do you want!" demanded Brock, "Ash isn't with us anymore so you

can

give up looking for Pikachu."

"What? Where did the little twerp go to?" Jessie asked.

"We don't know and were looking for him right now!" Misty said.

"Well we've got no business with you then." James said as they left.

"That was weird," Brock said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: FIANCE! Wrong person

It's been five years since the Ash left Brock and Misty. Brock gave

up

looking for Ash and began his own journey to become a Pokemon Breeder.

And

Misty became a gym leader of Cerulean City. Team Rocket also gave up

looking for pikachu and was beginning to plan an idea for the next

pokemon

league. Now on to Ranma and Ash!

A man with teary eyes just received a postcard. It reads in very

sloppy

handwriting:

"Hi. Bringing Ranma from China also with a cousin. Satome."

The man was over joy with the news, and quickly went to gather his

daughters.

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" the man called. When all of his girls were

seated, the man began his story.

Moments later…

"Fiancé?" the girl named Akane yelled. The other girls joined in

the

conversation… more like an argument…

Meanwhile, in town, a panda was chasing a boy and a girl down the

street.

It was raining.

"Would you cut that out!" the boy demanded as he countered the

perusing

panda's swipes with a jump kick.

"Yeah! I don't have time for a fiancé!" the girl yelled as she

performed a

jump kick at the panda that was in sync with the boy. The panda was

thrown

flat on its back.

The boy quickly and carefully checked his backpack for a minute and

then

started to walk with the girl. Behind them the panda had gotten back

up,

taken one of the street signs and whacked both the boy and the girl

knocking

them out. Then the panda threw them on his shoulders and picked up

their

backpacks. The people watching wondered what was going on, but they

began

walking away when the panda turned and growled at them warningly.

At the man's house, the daughters were still arguing about the fiancé

business when they heard a loud thumping in the front door.

"That must be them!" the man yelled with excitement in his voice.

They soon saw a panda with two people slung over its shoulders. It

promptly

put the girl down first in front and the boy behind her. The man's

bewildered expression disappeared when he saw the boy. He walked past

the

girl and looked at the boy.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" asked the man.

The boy was muscular, but not muscular enough to make him look like one

of

those muscle bound people. His hair was parted in the middle of his

face.

"I'm not Ranma Saotome. I'm his cousin Ash Ketchum from the town of

Pallet," the boy replied with a small smirk directed at the girl.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" the man asked the girl.

"Yes, I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this," the girl replied.

The man was so excited that he grabbed the girl in a death hug. In a

few

moments, he stepped back with shock and horror written all over his

face.

The one called Nabiki walked over to Ranma and poked at her chest.

"'He' is

a girl," Nabiki said.

The man fainted on the spot.

Later he woke up and said, "I just had a nightmare that Ranma was a

girl."

"Does this look like a dream?" Nabiki said as she poked Ranma's chest.

"Could you please stop that?" Ranma said just below a whisper.

Ash looked at the unfamiliar surrounding. Then he jumped up and asked

the

panda, "Where's my pack?"

Everyone was staring at him. The panda pointed at two packs that were

on

the ground. Ash quickly opened up his pack up and a little yellow

creature

appeared.

"Hey Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked the small creature that ruffled up

its

fur.

"Pika pikachu," it replied.

"I'm glad your okay. Well, you'd better start meeting the people

here," Ash

said as four pairs of eyes focused on the small creature.

"This is Akane." Ash pointed to the girl that had long hair who wore

karate

GI.

"That is Nabiki." He pointed to a girl with short brown hair.

"That's Kasumi." He nodded toward a girl with long hair who dressed in

a

house wife ensemble.

"And that's Soun," Ash said when he pointed to the man with a mustache

and

was lying in bed.

Pikachu bowed each time Ash registered someone. "You're a pokemon

trainer?"

Nabiki asked.

"Yep and trying to become a master, but I haven't had time to since

they

only hold a competition every 4 years. I'm going to be a master in the

next

year!" Ash replied as he fed Pikachu some special food that he made.

"Is that your only pokemon? How many Pokemon do you have?" Nabiki

questioned further.

"About 500 pokemon. They're all stored with Professor Oak. I missed

the

first league but I'm not missing the next league games!" Ash said.

Pikachu

nodded with agreement.

"500 Pokemon! A normal pokemon trainer who had 6 years worth of

training

should only have about 300 pokemon. How did you get so many?" Nabiki

asked.

"I've traveled a lot with Ranma so I've had a lot of chances. Now

enough

with the questions," Ash said as he got up and started to stretch, "Hey

Ranma want to spar?"

Ash liked to spar. It was almost as fun as a pokemon battle and he

accepted

all the challenges he'd received ever since he started to train with

Ranma.

"What? You actually hit girls?" Nabiki asked in astonishment.

"Well I don't consider my cousin a girl. Heck, I don't even think

Ranma

considers herself a girl," Ash said with a small evil grin.

"Yeah! He's is right," Ranma piped in.

"So you're a tomboy?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes… I mean no… it's kind a hard to explain…" Ranma began but was cut

short by Ash.

"Never mind, Ranma. I got to train my pokemon now. If you want to

find me

I will be at a near by forest. See ya later," Ash said as he jumped

over

the wall outside the house.

"That was strange… Anyway, would you join me in the practice hall? I'm

Akane. Want to be friends?" Akane asked Ranma.

"Uh, sure." Ranma said as he followed her.

Author's note:

It sucks didn't it? I don't know weather if I should continue this or

not.

If a lot of people sends me e-mails telling me to continue I will but

if not

I'm going to stop. Also I'm looking for a better title so if you have

any

suggestions and if you have any C&C please send em and I hope you enjoy it even though it's quite sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters so please don't sue.

Chapter four: Ranma and Ash's Secret!

Ranma went into the dojo with Akane.

"You do karate don't you?" Akane asked.

"A little," Ranma replied.

"Then we'll have a small sparing match. Don't worry, I won't hurt

you,"

Akane said as she got into a fighting stance.

Ranma just stood there looking at her. Akane charged at Ranma and

executed

some basic punches and kicks. Ranma dodged all of them by bending and

twisting her body.

"Why won't you attack me?" Akane yelled. A few more high kicks came

at

Ranma, who easily dodge them by jumping and splitting her legs in mid

air.

'Why am I missing her? Is she reading my moves?' Akane thought.

"Okay, this time for real!" Akane yelled as she charged at her. She

slammed her fist forward destroying the wall that was behind Ranma.

Ranma

jumped up, tapped the wall, did a flip, and landed behind Akane behind

before she hit the wall. Ranma taped her twice and giggled. Akane

soon

followed with many sweat drops.

"You're pretty good. I'm glad that you're a girl. I can't stand a guy

beating me," Akane said as she left the dojo. Ranma had a worried look

on

his face when he exited the dojo. Outside he sat down and took a rest.

Inside the dojo, a new guy appeared and was sitting across from Soun.

They

both had tearful face. Nabiki walked by and surveyed both people.

"Kasumi who's that person with dad?" Nabiki asked as she entered the

kitchen.

"Got me," Kasumi replied. She walked toward Ranma and asked, "Ranma,

would

you like a bath?"

"Um, no thanks. It's okay," Ranma replied.

"No it's not okay! You must be all sweaty from the practice," Kasumi

said

as she pushed Ranma toward the furrow. Ranma sighed and went in.

"Akane! The bath is ready," Nabiki called.

"Thanks," Akane said as she left for the furrow. 'Huh? Oh I guess

Ranma is

in here.' Akane thought as she undressed. She opened the door and saw

a

young man in the tub just getting out. There was an awkward pause.

Akane

looked down and then slowly exited the furrow. After a few moments

outside

the furrow, Akane screamed and dashed outside to grab a boulder.

Ash looked up as he heard a scream.

"Trouble? Pikachu lets go!" he said as he got out of the fighting

stance.

"Return Charizard!"

Ash dashed through the forest in a blur and jumped over the wall of the

Tendou house. Pikachu kept up with Ash's speed, much to his surprise

and

delight.

"What's going on?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu cleared the Tendou

wall.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this," a young man said.

"So you decided to show your curse," said Ash humorously.

The man that was with Soun was Genma, and he Ranma, and Ash sat in

front of

the Tendous. Akane was shooting death glares at Ranma while Nabiki

wore a

skeptical look. "What's this all about?" she asked.

Genma sighed and said, "I don't know where to begin, so why don't I

show

you." Then he picked up Ranma and threw him into the Koi pond. There

was a

large splash and when Ranma's head surfaced, 'he' was a she.

"Oh my," Kasumi said while Ash sat there looking as if nothing had

happen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ranma yelled.

"My own son. How humiliating. How humiliating!" Genma said with teary

eyes.

"Who are you to talk!" Ranma said as she got out of the pond and

kicked his

father into the water. A large Panda appeared out of the pond.

"Were they always like this?" Nabiki asked.

"Not always. That is, not until they went to China to for a training

trip."

Soun said as Ranma and Genma went to the furrow to take a quick bath.

When they returned they were back in there original form.

"This all happen when we went in China to a place called Juesenkyo...

"Here sir is 'Legendary Training Ground of Accursed Spring'," the guide

said.

"Well, what so great about this place?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I know. What you mean by 'accursed'?" Ash replied.

"Never mind that, follow me!" Genma said as he jumped to one of the

poles

above the springs.

"Sir, what you doing? Very bad, sir, if you fall into the spring," the

guide warned the group. The warning went unheeded as the group

prepared to

fight.

"Free for all!" Genma yelled as he jumped to attack Ranma.

Ranma jumped in to attack in mid air. It looked even until Ranma

grabbed

Genma's leg, flipped him upward and kicked Genma down.

Ranma landed and then yelled, "What's the matter Pops are we done

alr…."

Ranma but was cut short by Ash's air roundhouse which sent him hurdling

to

another spring. He landed in one of the spring. "Too bad the old man

fall

into Spring of Drowned Panda. Young man fall into Spring of Drowned

Girl.

Both very tragic legends. Now whoever fall in spring take form of

drown

panda and girl." the guide said to the group.

"Why didn't you tell us that before!" Ash yelled. He didn't notice

Genma

resurface as panda until Ash was knocked across the spring. Ash

would've

been cursed if it weren't for his pokemon reflex.

"Bulbasaur go! Vine whip now!" Ash yelled as he threw a pokeball

toward a

ledge.

"Bulba." And Bulbasaur it caught Ash in mid flight before he landed in

the

spring.

"Thanks Bulbasaur. Return," Ash said as he flipped over to the ground.

Then he heard a loud-pitched scream…

… and that's what happened," Genma finished.

"But they're lucky because their cursed form is easy to change back.

See

cold water activates the curse, while hot water reverses it," Ash

explained.

Soun stood up and nodded his head, "Well Ranma, your curse isn't too

bad.

Kasumi age 19, Nabiki age 17, Akane age 16. Choose whoever you like to

be

your fiancé."

"He wants Akane." Kasumi said.

"Definitely." Nabiki piped in.

"Huh? Why would I be--" Akane started but was cut short by Nabiki.

"Well… You hate boys, don't you?" Nabiki asked.

"So you're in luck! He's half girl!" Kasumi chimed in.

"Me? Marry that pervert? Never!" Akane yelled.

"What do you mean-" Ranma began, but he was cut short by Ash.

"Ranma, if there's one thing I learned from my past trip is that you

don't

go against girl by teasing them. It's a painful experience. I know

because

Misty kicked and malleted me tons of time and it hurt!" Ash said

hoping

that Ranma would listen to him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving," Ranma said as he exited the place.

"Where are you going?" Genma asked.

"I'm going back to China. This is no time for a fiancé," Ranma

replied.

"I don't know, Ranma. Pikachu and I are pretty tired of all the

traveling.

Why don't we rest for a while then go to China when the league draws

near.

I mean, we still have about a year and a half till the league begins.

So

why not rest for a while and train in a place where we can find

different

people to fight," Ash said with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Fine. But only for a year. Then we'll leave for China and the

leagues,"

Ranma ceded.

"All right! We can actually have a place to call home for awhile!" Ash

said

as he left for the guestroom.

In the morning, Kasumi is usually the first to wake because she needed

to

get breakfast ready. She was surprised when she saw somebody outside.

Kasumi watched as Ash and Pikachu both exchanged blows to each other.

Pikachu was striking Ash with very quick moves and strength.

Surprisingly,

Ash was moving at the same rate as the pikachu.

They were fighting awhile until Pikachu pulled of a very strong thunder

attack on Ash. He dodged it and grabbed Pikachu so quickly that

Pikachu

didn't have any time to react.

"That's enough. Good job Pikachu!" Ash said as he scratched Pikachu

behind

its ear affectionately.

"Hmm…" Ash turned his head in surprise to see that Kasumi was there.

"Good

morning Kasumi."

"Good morning to you too, Ash. I have to go get started on breakfast

now,"

Kasumi said and left for the kitchen.

'She reminds me of a mom' Ash thought. Then his danger sense picked up

and

sensed something behind him. He did a back flip landed and got into a

fighting stance. He grinned when he saw Ranma in a defensive stance

and

began to strike with quick attacks. They would've kept fighting if it

weren't for Kasumi calling out that breakfast was ready.

"That was a good spar!" Ash said as he walked toward the living room.

"Yeah, well your getting really fast. But you're not strong. Work on

your

strength," Ranma advised.

"You think so? Guess I'll train with my Golem or another rock type I

guess," Ash said as he sat down to eat.

"You boys had better hurry up and finish eating. Don't want to be late

for

school now would you?" Kasumi said as she got a few more dishes out.

"School?" both Ash and Ranma asked in unison.

"Why yes. You'll need some education during your stay here, and Uncle

Genma

insist on it," Kasumi replied.

"Hey Pop when did you get into education?" Ranma asked while defending

his

food from Genma.

"Well Ash's mom wanted Ash to get an education when he had the time and

I

promised her that I would. And since you need some education yourself

I

thought it would be a good idea that you go to school too," Genma said

as he

tried to steal Ash's since he had no success in trying to steal Ranma's

food.

Just when he was about to steal Ash's food, he found Pikachu with

dancing

blots of electricity on its cheeks, on his arm. This scared Genma

obviously

and he pulled his arm out of harm's way. Pikachu only stopped drop to

a

sitting position and started to lick its ketchup bottle.

"Well, I'll see you two at school," Nabiki said.

"We go to the same school?" Ash asked.

"Yes. You and Ranma will go to the same school as Akane and me. Well,

see

you." Nabiki said as she started to leaving but was stop by Akane.

"Wait for me! I'm coming with you," Akane said as she ran after her

sister.

"What? You're supposed to walk your fiance to school," Nabiki said as

she

left. Akane did her death glare on Ranma who just stared away as if he

didn't know the glare was there.

Ash got up and started-off, "Pikachu, you stay here while I go to

school

okay?" Ash said. Pikachu reluctantly nodded its head. "Let's go guys

or

were going to be late," Ash said as he jumped up on the fence and began

walking on it. Ranma followed them as Akane led them to school.

"Were not getting married," Akane told Ranma.

"Your telling me!" Ranma replied.

Ash started to form a sweat drop. 'This isn't going to be good' Ash

thought.

"So don't hang around me during school."

"Don't worry. I can't stand macho chicks like you!"

Ash ran over to Ranma and covered his mouth and said, "Your going to be

hurting for few days. You know that right?"

"Why?" Ranma asked no noticing that Akane threw her pack at him until

he

was hit. Ash ducked. Thonk Splash Ranma fell to the small river.

Ash fished Ranma out and asked Akane "Is there anywhere we could get

some

hot water?"

"We could go to Dr. Tofu but we got to hurry or were going to be late,"

she

said as she ran through the streets. Ash followed and Ranma started

stir on

Ash's back.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so," Ash said as he released Ranma who

started

to catch up with Ash.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Where are we going to?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know but were getting you some hot water in this person place

name

Dr. Tofu," Ash replied.

Akane stop and went inside while we stayed outside. Suddenly a bony

hand

was placed on Ranma's shoulder.

"Yaaa!" Ranma screamed in girl form. She jumped up and grabbed the

closet

thing that he could get a hold of and that's the wall. Ash walked

around

the building and looked what kind of clinic did this Dr. Tofu run.

"Oh pardon me. Don't worry this is my skeleton Betsy," the man said

holding

the skeleton to wave at the girl. She relaxed a little.

"Ranma, I got the water. Oh! Hi, Dr. Tofu," Akane said as she used

the

kettle to make Ranma bow before the man. The three just stood there

for a

second then Ranma left leaving the two alone.

Dr. Tofu had his head level while Akane had hers at the ground. "Huh?

Interesting."

Both Ash and Ranma said as Ranma change himself back to a guy. They

all

quickly sprint to school. "Who was that guy?" Ranma asked. "He's Dr.

Tofu

the chiropractor." Akane replied. "Also a martial artist. But I

thought

you hate men." Ash said as they neared the front gate of the school.

"True. I!" Akane neared the gate. "Despise!" A whole group of boys

charged out. "Men!" She yelled as she took on all the men. Ash

jumped on

one of the post of the gate while Ranma jumped on the other side.

Nabiki

saw what's going on and yelled to Ranma and Ash "Get in this school

now!"

"But.." Ranma replied. "Don't worry about her!" Nabiki yelled back.

The fight was over for Akane. You can see a field of fallen men in

combat.

"For pete's sake every morning! What a drag." Akane said.

"Evidently

each of them intends to ask you out, Akane. On the dawn that he

finally

defeats you." A man said as he came out from behind a tree holding a

rose

at the tips of his finger. "And now, might you fight with me?" He

asks as

he tossed the rose toward Akane. "Man. Aren't you popular?" Ranma

asked in

a sarcastic tone. "Yes I must agree." Ash agreed as the two martial

artist

jump down beside Akane. "Stay back or you'll get hurt." Akane warned

getting into a fighting stance. "You two, you two are being quite

familiar

with Akane." The man said. "Oh were just staying at her house." Ash

replied. "What? Who are you bore? Ah! But it is the custom to give

one's

own name first! Fine, then! Mine I shall give." The man yelled.

"Huh?

Oh, go ahead." Ranma said as he made a moving gesture showing him to

continue.

"My name is upperclassman Kuno. Junior group E. Captain of the kendo

club.

Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers

call

me… The blue thunder of Fruinkin High!" Kuno said as thunder roared

behind

him. "As I repeat we are staying at her house." Ash said as he

scratched

the back of his head. "What? You guys staying in the same roof as

Akane! I won't allow it!" Kuno said as he charged toward Ash and

swiping at him. Ash jumped up in the air as he dodged his slashes and

started for his introduction. "I am Ash Ketchum from the town of

pallet and

the next pokemon master! Here hold my bag." As he threw his bag

toward

Ranma. "And I accept your challenge!" Ash said as he got into a

fighting

stance and had a smirk on his face.

"What? Some guy is taking on Kuno." "Talk about dangerous!" As the

chattering of the school started to get louder. "So your hounding

Akane! I

upperclassman Kuno shall bring you to justice!" Kuno yelled as he

charged

toward Ash. "Who's hounding who?" Ash asked as Ranma started to walk

inside the school. "Hey Ranma! Aren't you going to keep an eye on

your

cousin? Kuno is really dangerous!" Akane yelled toward Ranma. "You

got

nothing to worry about. Watch." Ranma said as he indicated the two

people

that were fighting. She watched as Ash stood there waiting as Kuno

strike.

Ash seemed to disappear, as Kuno strike downward with his boken. Kuno

looks

up and saw Ash rebounded off a tree, which he sliced off its trunk.

Ash was

far away from Kuno then he blurred. In a second he was right in front

of

Kuno striking with really fast punches and kicks. Soon Kuno flew to

the air

and falls down with a loud thud. 'Amazing. Ash took him out before he

knew

what hit him.' Akane thought. "Man that was the shortest fight I ever

had." Ash said as he turned to Ranma to retrieve his pack. "Did you

see

how that guy defeated that guy?" "He took out Kuno in a few minute."

News

of this spread likes wildfire through the whole school. Ash retrieved

his

pack from Ranma and walked into the school with him just before it

rained.

Author's Note: Well what do you think?

All Reviews can be sent to all Flames can be burned by my new pet Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All the other big companies and the creator of Ranma and Ash own these!

Chapter 5: Why me?

Kuno constantly challenged Ash throughout the week. Then, when he had

found

out about the engagement, he was totally outraged, forgot about Ash,

and

went for Ranma. Kuno, constantly having the daylights being beat out

of him

by Ranma, would go on a rant about how Ranma used sorcery to defeat

him.

After both Ranma and Ash defeated Kuno, all the boys gave up on Akane

because Ranma was engaged to her, and because he had defeated the best

and

most perverted fighter in school. Then one day Ranma received a true

rival.

Ash on the other hand found a 'somewhat' friend.

"So you happy now that Kuno is going after me and not you?" Ranma asked

Ash

with a defeated tone.

Ash just smiled at the comment and said, "So, you want to fight someone

at

your skill level?" He got into a fighting stance.

Ranma grinned and instantly got into a fighting stance. They began to

fight

in front of the school. When people saw this, the news of this spread

like

wildfire and people started to gather around.

Ranma and Ash dashed across the ground so quickly, only a blur could be

seen. Then both jumped up in the air and had a mid air combat. All of

a

sudden both boys' danger sense flashed and they both did a back flip.

The

tip of an umbrella came crashing down, a few inches from Ranma and

Ash's

face, and when the umbrella touch the ground, it made a huge crater.

Both

Ranma and Ash flip back again.

"At last I found you, Ranma Saotome!" the boy wielding the umbrella

said.

"Someone you know?" Akane asked.

"Uhhhhhh… Hmmmmmmm… Ummmmmmm… OH! I know! I know! It's,

it's,

it's…" Ranma said. He paused again, and a confused look on his face

crossed

his face. Ranma scratched his head.

"I only have one question for you, Ranma Satome. Why did you run out

on our

duel!" the boy yelled.

"OHHHH! Now I remember! It's Ryoga Habiki!" Ranma said.

"Who's Ryoga?" Akane asked.

"We went to the same boys' school when we were younger. Everyday, the

cafeteria was nothing more than another World War II. Each time the

lunch

ladies yelled out the last bread, they would toss it into the air, and

Ranma

would always get it. Ryoga usually would be right behind Ranma each

and

every time," Ash replied.

"Ranma answer my question!" Ryoga yelled.

"I waited for three days at the appointed place!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Three days?" Akane asked.

"And when I came on the forth day you had already run away!" Ryoga said

gritting his teeth.

"Uh… Ryoga? Can I ask you something?" without pausing Ranma asked,

"Why

did it take you four days to get there? It was the empty lot behind

your

house! Only 500 yards!"

"Why you! Do you think I was out for a casual stroll for four

days! I

suffer to meet up with you!" Ryoga yelled.

"Bad sense of direction." "Indeed," the crowd murmured.

"Breaking a man to man fight… And running off to China with your

father!"

Ryoga yelled as he threw his umbrella, "Cowardice!"

"So in another - word" Ranma dodged the umbrella, "You want to finish

the

fight?" Ranma caught Ryoga's umbrella and threw it right back at him.

"Finish our fight!" scoffed Ryoga, "This is revenge!"

"No matter what it takes, I will destroy your happiness!" Ryoga

bellowed,

as he held the umbrella high above his head.

"My happiness...?" Ranma said to himself, wearing stunned look on his

face.

"Hey, Ash! Am I happy?" Ranma asked. Ash shrugged. Ryoga threw a

letter

to challenge to Ranma and left.

One week later, "Ranma! The date of the showdown was yesterday!" Akane

said

looking at the piece of paper.

"Don't worry. With his sense of direction he could be anywhere in

Japan by

now," Ranma answered.

"Hey, Ranma! Why is Ryoga so mad at you anyway? I mean you did get to

the

bread by using him as a staircase and all, but why would he go as far

as

trying to destroy your happiness? ---- Well, whatever is left of it at

least..." Ash said as he entered the living room with Pikachu perched

on his

right shoulder.

"I don't know. Oh well, it's probably the bread because I did do that

throughout the year..." Ranma trailed off.

"Oh well..." Ash shrugged, and he left for the forest to train some

more.

One week later, Ranma was standing in front of Ryoga. A crowd had

formed

and among the anxious people were Akane and Ash.

"So you had the guts to show up!" Ryoga taunted.

"Look, I'm not here to fight okay? Here, take this," Ranma said as he

tossed a package toward Ryoga.

"What's this? Some kind of joke!" Ryoga yelled as he looked at a

package that held a chow mien bred.

"Fine! Here, you greedy jerk!" Ranma said as he tossed a whole pile of

bread towards Ryoga, "Happy now? I didn't forget anything, did I?"

"What're you trying to pull!" Ryoga hollered.

"This is a bread-feud, isn't it?" Ranma asked with a confused look on

his

face.

"You think a bread-eating contest will avenge my honor!" roared

Ryoga,

"Besides, all of these are past the 'sell by' date!"

"Well... you kept me waiting for a week..." Ranma said scratching his

head

"Enough chattering! I attack!" Ryoga yelled as he lunged forward with

his

umbrella.

"But, what's this about?" Ranma asked as he dodged all of Ryoga's

moves.

"Because of you, I've seen hell!" Ryoga roared as he threw the umbrella

towards Ranma. Ranma dodged. The umbrella flew strait, hit some

people's

back and landed.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, as he dodged some more blows.

"Do you think mere words could convey the profundity of my

suffering?"

Ryoga asked as he ripped off one of the many bandanas from his head.

He

quickly slapped it down and it wrapped around Ranma wrist, "Heh! Got

you!

Now you can't run away!"

"Tell me something..." Ranma said as he countered a kick from Ryoga,

"How

many bandanas do you wear?"

"Don't take me lightly Ranma!" Ryoga shouted.

"Man this is heavy!" said a boy as he tried to pick up Ryoga's

umbrella.

Akane, hearing the boy, ran over to see how heavy it was. When she

tried to

pick it up it weighed about a ton!

'Ryoga holds it with only one hand!' she thought desperately, and was

about

to shout a warning to Ranma, when Ash silenced her.

"Don't worry. If I can pick this up with one hand then Ranma could do

it no

sweat," said Ash, picking up the umbrella to prove his point, "Ranma is

almost two times as strong as Ryoga."

Akane stared at Ash's display of strength with a shocked expression.

Her

eyes widened even more as she realized Ash's words. Ash chucked

lightly and

dropped the umbrella. Ranma kicked Ryoga up into the air and Ryoga

landing

near his umbrella. When Ryoga saw how close his umbrella was, he

lunged and

grabbed it by the handle. With a spring forward, Ryoga ran towards

Ranma.

Ranma did the same and executed a jump kick. The two attacks clashed

and

Ranma landed a kick on Ryoga's face. Ryoga, on the other hand, made

only a

large slash mark on Ranma's shirt, and missed is original target by

several

inches.

"Oh, Man! This is my favorite shirt!" Ranma whined.

"This is war, Ranma! Don't act like a girl!" Ryoga yelled as he jumped

into

the air with Ranma on his tail.

"Who're you calling a girl!" Ranma shouted as he preformed a jump

kick

towards Ryoga. Unfortunately, he missed and hit the water fountain.

Cold

water gushed in every direction. Ryoga quickly opened his umbrella,

and

deflected the water. Ranma was not so lucky and she was engulfed in a

stream of freezing cold water. Soon a red-haired figure of a girl

appeared

and Ryoga stood there dumbfounded.

"What's your problem!" Ranma-chan yelled as she jumped up. Ryoga

standing around like an idiot didn't dodge Ranma-chan's jump kick.

"Ranma?" Ryoga asked still standing still.

"Who do I looked like, you moron!"

"Ranma! Your torso!" Akane said as she ran towards the two.

Ranma-chan looked down at her chest, and her eyes widened with

realization

and shock. Then she clutched her chest and asked, "Why don't you

laugh?

Huh? Huh? I'm cursed to have this body, but I don't try to kill

people!"

Ryoga looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "Ha ha ha HA HAHAHAHA!

You

call that a curse? Whining about your misery… with such an

adorable

body! HA! Such a jest!" Ryoga angrily threw a dozen bandannas at

Ranma

and Akane.

Akane quickly turned and broke into a run, "I'll go get you some hot

water!"

Ranma turned to her, "NO you IDIOT!" As Akane reached the halfway

point

to her destination she tripped on a root and fell with a painful yelp.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled.

Ash jumped into the scene and got into fighting stance. He turned

hastily

to Ranma and said in a stern voice that left no room for argument, "Get

her

out of here, Ranma! I'll take care of Ryoga."

Ranma nodded as he ran and picked up Akane, "Alright."

"Where are you running to?" Ryoga roared as he tried to give

chase,

but he was stopped by Ash. "Move out of the way or I'm going to have

to

hurt you," Ryoga growled at Ash.

"No. Ranma is my cousin and I cannot permit this to happen to him.

Besides, you were endangering other people in your fight," Ash said

with a

stern glare.

"Humph! So you're Ash!" Ryoga said as he charged forward.

Ash dodged all of Ryoga's attacks and said, "Ahh… you remember me, eh?

Well

it doesn't matter… why were you attacking Ranma?"

Ryoga looked up from his strikes and said, "Because I've been through

hell

because of him."

"Which is?" Ash asked as he continued to dodge Ryoga's attacks.

"No mere words ca-" Ryoga began, but he was promptly cut off by Ash.

"Blah, blah, blah. Will you get on with it?" Ash yelled impatiently as

he

continued to dodge all of Ryoga's best attacks.

Ryoga didn't respond this time and he threw out some more bandannas at

Ash.

'Well, that was pointless… Might as well finish it up….' Ash thought

with a

sigh and he started to charge up.

Ash yelled, "Hiryy ten ha!"

A hot beam of pure Ki burst from Ash's outstretched arm, and Ryoga's

bandannas were quickly engulfed and rendered to ashes. Streaming Ki

blast

hit Ryoga with heavy force, and he was knocked out and burned. Ash

quickly

withdrew his arm and the Ki blast subsided. Ash walked over the check

the

unconscious Ryoga was all right.

After making sure Ryoga was still alive, Ash roof hopped toward Dr

Tofu's

clinic. He had a feeling that Ranma had taken Akane to Dr Tofu's

because he

was an excellent doctor. Ash quickened his pace hoping he could catch

Ranma

before he left, and he arrived just as Akane and Ranma were leaving.

"Hey Ash! So, how did it go?" Ranma asked.

"Good, I guess. I knocked him out, but I couldn't find out why he was

after

you," Ash replied.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it… Hey, is he still there? Maybe we

can

make him tell us," Ranma suggested.

"Maybe… but not sure if he will still be there," Ash shrugged, "Well we

won't know until we check it out." Both boys ran back to school. They

jogged to the scene of the battle, but when they arrived they found no

one

there.

"Hmmm… I guess I didn't use a strong enough Ki blast," Ash stated

plainly.

"Let's go home. Knowing Ryoga's sense of direction he won't be able to

find

us for a while. Besides, it look like it's going to rain," Ranma said.

Ash

looked at the sky and nodded in agreement. He didn't want to stick

around

when the storm comes by.

That night, Ryoga popped out of nowhere and tried to get Ranma awake.

"Hey,

Ranma! Get up! Ranma! Get up!" Ryoga constantly urged as he

nudged

Ranma. Outside it was pouring heavily and Ash awoke grumpily to the

constant annoying sounds.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Ash asked scratching his head

sleepily.

Ryoga snapped his head and looked up.

"I'm here to finish up our fight!" Ryoga shouted.

Genma woke up and with a wooden sign that said 'Quiet!', he smacked all

three guys outside to the pouring rain.

"Alright! What's going on!" Ranma-chan sputtered, then looked at

Ryoga,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to finish our fight!" Ryoga repeated.

"Why are you always so mad at me?" asked Ranma-chan, then he paused,

"How

about this, if I defeat you then you tell me why you're so pissed off

at me,

alright?"

"… And if I win than you'll admit that I'm the better man and that you

are

just a lowly coward that ran away from our man to man fight!" Ryoga

said.

"Fine."

"All right folks, since we have all this in agreement, let's take it

into

the dojo. I'm going to be the ref, all right?" Ash asked. Both Ranma

and

Ryoga nodded their consent. "Alright, let's go. Ranma, I'll get you

some

hot water." Ranma nodded in thanks.

A few minutes later male Ranma was standing across the dojo from Ryoga,

and

Ash was right in between them. "All right," said Ash with his arm out,

"There is no rules and the first to forfeit or gets knocked unconscious

losses. Got it?"

"Got it!" Both boys yelled as they both got into a fighting stance.

"Good! Hajime!" Ash yelled as he withdrew his arm.


End file.
